What Doesn't Kill You
by Stella Rea Rose
Summary: Korra is feeling guilty about Tahno getting his bending taken away. She wakes him up in the middle of the night to talk about it. One-shot.


This is my first fanfic ever! I'm kind of excited/nervous about it so please review for me. I'm new to this world of writting.

I know Tahno seems a little OOC towards the end, but hey, he's a changed man! You never know.

Anyway, enjoy :)

(Oh and if there are any outstanding typos please let me know. I wrote this at 3 AM haha!)

* * *

What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

"I'll do anything! J-just please, please don't take my bending away!"

She shot up, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. His terrified crystal eyes and his voice full of complete terror had been haunting her dreams ever since the night of the pro bending finals. She hadn't been concious to see Amon "strip Tahno of his inpurity" but she knew what it was like to be completely helpless with the threat of your very being, being ripped away from you. But Tahno didn't get the mercy that Korra got, his bending was gone, forever. She knew that she was unconcious, being dragged out of the arena's pool by a chi-blocker, there was nothing she could do. That's what everyone had told her. So, why did she still feel so guilty?

She felt Naga's cool, wet nose push into her hand; bringing her out of her thoughts. she rubbed the top of Naga's head, "It's okay Naga, it was just, another, bad dream." She sighed, her own polar beardog couldn't even get a full night's sleep anymore because of her recurring nightmares. _I have to talk to him._

She pushed her covers off of her and made her way to the bedroom door. Two white lotus men imediately blocked the door when she opened it. "Relax guys," she said, "I'm just going to the bathroom." One of the men nodded at the other and they let her walk out of her room. _I really need to make up a better excuse, that one's getting old_, she thought to herself.

She turned the corner and started making her way to Tahno's room. Tahno came to live at the air temple a week ago when Korra found him in the alley outside of Narook's Noodles, hungover and homeless, when Tahno refused her help Korra hoisted him up over her shoulder and after moments of a hopeless struggle Tahno gave up. It took a little coaxing to get Tenzin to agree to bring in, yet another teenager, but Korra assured him that once Tahno got sobered up and into the gym he'd be perfect help to take down Amon. Korra's teammates, however, weren't as easy to persuad, they still weren't too happy about having a "good for nothing wolfbat cheater" joining their little group. Asami just seemed happy to have another nonbender join the cause, she gladly started giving Tahno some new self defense lessons.

When Korra made it to Tahno's room she hesitated, she hadn't even thought about what she was going say to him yet, _Hey I'm sorry that I'm a crappy avatar and that Amon took your bending._ She shook her head, she guessed she was going to have to wing it. Although, winging it wasn't really her thing, especially around pretty boy with his smooth words. She pushed into his room anyway.

She walked to the edge of his bed and looked down at him. He was laying on his side facing her, his knees were pulled into his stomach, and his arms were supporting the pillow where his wavy, black hair was sprawled across. She stopped her gaze on his face he looked odly, peaceful and relaxed. Although, this look was a contrast to his usual arrogant smirk, it suited him well. She noticed something strange about his complection, his pale skin seemed to be almost glowing under the moonlight that was pouring into his room through the open window.

She shook his ankle, "Tahno," she whispered, "wake up, pretty boy, I need to talk to you." He groaned in his sleep and pulled his legs closer to his body. "Come on Tahno," she was begging now, "This is serious." He rose his head a few inches off the pillow, his eyes were barely open, "Can't a man get some sleep around hear?" he groaned.

"It's kind of important." Korra said apologetically. He flopped his head back down on his pillow with a dramatic sigh before pushing himself up. Korra watched the thin sheet fall away from his bare chest. His whole body seemed to be glowing under the moonlight now, she wondered if the moon still had the affect on him that it only gave waterbenders. Obviously not on his bending, but she wondered if he could still feel the strentgh that she felt at night.

"uhm, Avater?" His smooth voice brought her out of her trance, he was snapping his fingers in front of her face, "Hey, you didn't come in here to go back to sleep, now, what is so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"I need to talk to you." She said half embarassed and hoping he didn't notice her taking in his body.

"Yeah, we established this, now tell me what it is." He said getting agitated.

"Look, Tahno, I-uh-I," she really, really wasn't good at winging it, she looked down to avoid his tired gaze, "Are you mad at me?" She finally spat out. She looked over into his eyes, which were looking at her questioningly, he didn't understand what she was getting at.

"For waking me up in the middle of the night, just to sit on my bed and stutter? A little. Come on, Avatar, give me something to work with."

"Tahno, I've been having these dreams, or nightmares, ever since THAT night, and I know everyone's told me that there was nothing I could've done. But, I just, I feel guilty, for everything." She was having a really hard time trying to get her words out, but she could see from his softening gaze that he got what she was trying to say. "I'm so sorry." Korra pushed back the tears that were thretening to fall from her eyes. She hadn't shared her feelings about that night with anyone and now that it was coming out to the one person who she really wanted to talk about it to, she was having a hard time holding back all of the emotions.

"Korra," he said suddenly, he looked her hard in the eyes trying to figure out how to put his words together. She was suprised that he called her by her actual name and also by the fact that he was willing to talk to her about that night. He made it clear he never wanted anyone to bring up to him after his interrogation with Lin and Tenzin, anytime anyone brought it up he would shut down and push them away, "At first I was furious with everyone. I wanted to blame someone for what had happened. I was mad at pretty much any person that was involved that night. And yeah, I'm not going to lie I was mad at you." He looked up at her, he saw her wince when he said the last part, he could even tell now that she was holding tears back. "But, after I've had time to think about it, I was really just mad at myself. If I had not cheated that night then I'd probably still have my bending. Even though it was Amon who took my bending away, I pretty much brought it upon myself." He said and he looked down at the ground.

"Tahno, no one deserves to have their bending taken away." Korra said as she laid her hand on his shoulder. He turned his crystal gaze back up to her.

"Thanks Korra," he said and smilled sheepishly, "This whole experience has taught me that just because I can't bend it doesn't mean that I'm useless. If it wasn't for you beliveing in me and bringing me in I would still be wallowing in self pitty. Bending or no bending we're bringing Amon down so that it doesn't have to happen to anyone else." He said firmly. She hardened her eyes and nodded in agreement. It was quiet between the two for a moment.

"I'm really glad I found you almost passed out in that alley." She said and jokingly nudged him.

"Me too." He chuckled. He looked out his window, almost longingly, at the full moon illuminating the sky, she followed his eyes and felt a tug on her heart when she found what he was gazing at. "I miss it so much sometimes you know? Being able to just breathe in the strength the moon gave me." He said, almost to himself.

"So, you don't feel anything from the moon anymore?" She wanted to face palm herself as soon as the words left her mouth. She was pushing the envelope and getting into personal territory that Tahno never seemed to show to anyone.

"Well, sometimes, especially on full moons," He, thankfully, didn't seem bothered by the question. "I get these random waves of intense adrenaline that I used to only feel when I was bending. I hope it's the spirit's way of telling me that it's not all gone, and maybe one day, I'll be able to control the water again." His voice seemed to quiver. He wanted more than anything to have his bending back; Korra could feel it in his voice when he talked about bending.

"You know," she started, she wasn't sure if she should say what she was thinking or not, but she went on, "Avatar Aang found out how to take bending away, and I bet if he could do that then I could find a way to give bending back." She looked at Tahno, he was looking at her with hope filled eyes. "And if I do, then you'll be the first person I come to." She smiled at him.

He pulled her into a full on embrace. At first she was stunned by this so unlike Tahno movement, but then she softened and wrapped her arms around him, sighing into his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Korra." He whispered.

"Well," She said getting up after the hug. "I think I'll let you get back to sleep." She said. And with a smile and awkward wave she shut his door behind her.

When she got back to her room the two White Lotus gaurds seemed to sigh in relief, "Did you fall in?" One of the men asked half joking, half agitated.

"Yeah, about that," She said trying to come up with a valid excuse. "I took a little detour." Really Korra? You need to think of these things in advanced.

She crawled back into her bed and easily fell back asleep. She had another dream filled with those crystal eyes, but this time it she wouldn't have called it a bad dream.


End file.
